Unwanted Marriage
by kelincitembem
Summary: Mereka menikah karena keterpaksaan, tak pernah ada cinta diantara keduanya. Anugerah itu datang, ketika Jungkook ingin mengatakan kehamilannya- Taehyung meminta untuk berpisah dengan dalih ingin menikahi kekasih wanitanya... Bxb area! Tae!seme Kook!uke


_**Ikatan pernikahan nyatanya sangat sakral **_

_**Bukan karena menyatukan raga maupun jiwa semata**_

_**Namun karena telah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan **_

_**Tapi bagaimana jika ikatan itu tak dilandaskan sebuah perasaan cinta Atau hanya satu belah pihak yang merasakannya **_

_**Apakah ikatan itu akan tetap abadi?**_

_**.**_

Jungkook tak pernah menyangka jika hidupnya akan serumit ini. Terlahir dari kedua orang tua yang tak jelas keberadaan maupun asal usulnya, terusir dari sebuah panti karena insinden mengerikan membuat ia berakhir _luntang-lantung _dijalanan kejam kota Seoul. Sebelum kemudian ia dipertemukan dengan _mereka_.

_Awal mula dari kehancuran terbesar dalam hidupnya_.

**Keluarga Kim. **

Kim Heechul dan Kim Hangeng. Jungkook memiliki hutang besar pada pasangan konglomerat ini. Bukan finansial, tapi _nyawa_. Mereka menyelamatkan nyawa Jungkook kala sang pemilik nyaris diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh sekelompok pemuda jalanan yang tengah mabuk.

"_**Nyonya, aku tak tau harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa. Aku tak memiliki sepeserpun harta, tapi Nyonya tak perlu khawatir. Apapun yang Nyonya butuhkan atau inginkan, aku akan mencoba untuk mengabulkannya." **_

Seharusnya Jungkook tak mengatakan hal tersebut. Ya, seharusnya. Jika ternyata perkataan yang ia lontarkan malah menjadi suatu _boomerang_ untuknya sendiri.

"_**Kau benar-benar akan melakukan apapun? Kalau begitu, menikahlah dengan puteraku dan beri keluarga kami pewaris Kim Company selanjutnya maka aku akan menganggap semua hutangmu lunas."**_

Heechul sebenarnya bukanlah sosok kejam seperti yang sering kalian lihat didrama Korea andalan televisi. Namun salahkan rasa gemas sekaligus iba pada Jungkook membuat ia nekat melakukan hal gila ini. Heechul jatuh telak pada pemuda lugu ini, ia ingin sekali menjadikan Jungkook menantunya tapi ia amat sadar jika sang putera tentu akan menolak mati-matian.

.

Pernikahan keduanya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun. Mereka kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami isteri. Bahkan Jungkook telah berubah marga, awalnya Jeon Jungkook yang bukan siapa-siapa. Menjadi Kim Jungkook, _istri miliyarder juga penerus Kim Company._

"_**Sekalipun kita sudah resmi menikah, jangan sekali-kali mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Kau dan hidupmu, begitupun dengan diriku. Satu lagi, jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah mencintaimu, dimataku kau adalah jalang dan selamanya akan seperti itu-" **_

.

Meski pun ia kini memiliki segalanya, namun tak ada kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Semuanya hampa, kosong. Bahkan sekalipun ia mendapat _kehangatan_ sang suami setiap malam, namun ia malah merasa jika mati lebih baik dari pada seperti ini.

Semua yang terjadi pasti akan ada resiko. Jungkook terlalu polos dalam menghadapi dunia kejam ini, ia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan dampak apa yang akan terjadi ke depan.

Pandangannya kosong ia tujukan pada dua garis merah _testpack_. Kembali takdir mempermainkan hidupnya.

"_**Jung, ayo berpisah. Aku sudah muak akan pernikahan konyol ini, aku akan menikahi wanita pilihanku. Masalah harta, kau tak usah khawatir. Aku akan tetap memberikan jatahmu, aku juga yang akan menjelaskan pada kedua orang tuaku jika kita tak cocok dari awal jadi tunggu saja sampai surat cerai datang padamu."**_

Jungkook bahkan tak peduli akan apa yang suami brengseknya ini katakan. Ketakutan demi ketakutan membuat fikirannya kalut. Hidupnya kembali normal- tentu saja ia bahagia. Namun sekarang, mengetahui adanya _seseorang_ menggantungkan hidup pada dirinya, itu yang membuat pemuda Jeon kalut.

'_**Tae, apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan bayi dalam perutku? Aku jelas tak tega membunuh anakku sendiri, tapi aku lebih tak tega membiarkannya menderita selama ia hidup karena tak mengetahui siapa figur ayahnya-'**_

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

_**Halo aku kembali membawa salah satu karyaku di Watty sana, ehehe ada yang masih mengingatku? Aku rindu kalian omong-omong. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan ini, boleh mampir juga di lapak orenku kalau kalian berkenan ehehe**_

_**Akhir kata, aku sayang kalian **_


End file.
